fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lewyn
This article is about the Jugdral character, for the Magic Sword, see Levin Sword Lewyn (レヴィン Revin, translated Levn in the Japanese version and Levin in the fan translations and Super Tactics Book) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the Prince of Silesse and the son of Queen Rahna. He is a direct descendant of Sety, the founder of Silesse. Profile Prior to the events of Genealogy of the Holy War, Lewyn ran away from Silesse to explore the world outside of the country. Along the way, he befriended Sylvia, a dancer, who develops romantic feelings for him. According to the Oosawa manga, this is because Lewyn was among the few people who treated her well in her short life. In Chapter 4, Lewyn will snap out of his senses and agree to take the throne of Silesse after the death of Mahnya. His mother will then give him the divine tome Forseti, knowing that he will follow the just path of the Wind Crusader. Ferry is supposedly Lewyn's canonical suitor, and is confirmed to be his wife in the events of Thracia 776. They will then have two children, Ced and Fee. After the Battle of Belhalla, Lewyn is killed by Manfroy (revealed in the opening, after the game is finished several times), but will later be resurrected by Forseti. He will then join Seliph in the second generation, serving as his adviser. It is revealed in the epilogue that Lewyn was probably possessed by Forseti throughout the events of the second generation, as Seliph expresses gratitude towards Forseti for guiding his army through the hardships faced during the course of the holy war. Personality In the first generation, Lewyn sports a rather flirtatious personality, being rather mischievous around characters of the opposite gender. When Ferry asks him to return to Silesse, Lewyn rhetorically remarks "You know who suffers then? The people." This may imply that Lewyn either doubts his ability to rule Silesse or that he is afraid of slipping up in his duties as the head figure of the country and causing suffering among of the commoners. Lewyn's fun-loving personality changes drastically in the second generation, where he is much more mature and refined in his mannerisms and speech, as well as being relatively cold and distant towards his family members. For instance, when Ced confronts him about Ferry's death, he merely replies with a curt "Well, that's too bad." In the case of Fee, he is slightly more harsh, as he retorts: "Fee, look, I'm sorry about Ferry...But what went on between the two of us is really none of yours or Ced's damn business!" He is, however, not completely devoid of emotions, as can be seen in a conversation he shares with Teeny if he is paired up with Tailto. In this conversation, Lewyn is observed to tear up upon learning of Tailto's tragic death in the hands of Hilda. His emotional side also expressed in another conversation that he shares with Leen if he is paired up with Sylvia. Within this conversation, Lewyn is shown to have a kind demeanour as he comforts Leen upon learning that she has been abandoned by Sylvia. He then reassures her that her parents are still alive, not once dropping any hints on his true identity as her father. Perhaps the reason for this drastic change in personality is Forseti possessing him during the second generation, and if so, his harshness towards his children may simply be Forseti trying to avoid emotional confrontation. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |10% |30% |40% |90% |20% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 B B }} Overall Despite the fact that Lewyn does not possess the Pursuit skill, he is an extremely powerful unit. He specializes in Wind Magic, which is essentially the best magic type in the game, as wind magic shares the same might as Fire and Thunder magic, but possesses a much lower weight. Coupled with the fact that Lewyn's speed growths are greatly enhanced due to his Forseti (Major) holy blood, he will be able to dodge attacks fairly frequently. In Chapter 4, Lewyn will receive the Forseti tome from his mother when he enters Silesse Castle. With this tome in hand, Lewyn will be able to dodge practically any attack targeted towards him, and will be able to inflict massive amounts of damage with his Continue skill. It is highly recommendable to pair Lewyn up with either Ferry, Tailto, or Sylvia in order to ensure that the Forseti tome will be passed down to a character who is able to utilize it. Pairing Lewyn with Tailto is ideal for ranked play, as Arthur will be able to put Forseti to use almost immediately. In unranked play, pairing Lewyn with Ferry is a more typical choice. Pairing Lewyn with Sylvia is generally the weakest of these options,as her son will likely only gain access to Forseti near the end of the game. Conversations In Chapter 2, Sigurd may speak to Lewyn, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 2, if Lewyn speaks to Ferry, she will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 4, after Silesse Castle is captured, Lewyn may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, if Lewyn enters Silesse Castle, he will obtain the Forseti tome. In Chapter 4, if neither Lewyn nor Ferry has a lover after Silesse Castle is captured, Ferry may speak to Lewyn, resulting in the pair falling in love immediately. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Lewyn is in love with either Ferry or Sylvia, his lover in question may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Adean: 50+2 *Ayra: 50+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 210+2 *Sylvia: 200+2 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Etymology Levin is a common Jewish surname. It originates from the biblical tribe of Levi. Levin's official translated name 'Lewyn' is of Anglo-Saxon origin and derives from the Old English pre 7th Century personal name "Leofwine", which is composed of the elements "leof", dear, beloved and "wine", friend. Possibly reflecting of his friendship with Ferry and Mahnya from childhood, but could also reflect on his friendship with the army in general. Trivia *According to an interview in the ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War TREASURE book, Shouzou Kaga states that Lewyn's survival is due to the intervention of Forseti who appeared in Jugdral during the Miracle of Darna: this act broke a dragon taboo of noninterference in human affairs.Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War TREASURE, p.91 *Joshua from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones bears a striking resemblance to Lewyn, given that both are runaway princes, are terrible flirts, and have affinities with Wind Magic (Lewyn as a magic user, and Joshua as a support affinity.) Their names also stem from Hebrew, and they both inherit the throne from their late mothers. Gallery File:Levn_Concept_Art.gif|Concept Art of Lewyn. File:Levn_-Generation_1-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Lewyn (Generation 1) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Levn_-Generation_2-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Lewyn (Generation 2) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:LevnFE4OosawaManga.png|Lewyn, as he appears in the Oosawa manga adaptation. File:Levn_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Lewyn, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Bard. File:Levn_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Lewyn, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Bard. File:Levn2.jpg|Lewyn, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Bard. File:Levn_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Lewyn, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Sage. File:Levn_Support_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Lewyn, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a support card. Lewyn card 25.jpg|Lewyn as a Sage in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Levn Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Lewyn. File:Levin1.png|Lewyn's portrait in the first generation of Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Levin2.png|Lewyn's portrait in the second generation of Genealogy of the Holy War. File:LevinFE5.png|Lewyn's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Bs fe04 levn bard magic.png|Lewyn's battle sprite as a Bard. File:Bs fe04 levn sage magic.png|Lewyn's battle sprite as a Sage. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters